


All that Glitters

by noveltea



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Atlantis team encounters a truly nefarious foe: Fairy Dust!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that Glitters

PROMPT: Elizabeth &amp; Expedition, fairy dust

All that Elizabeth could do was stand there, open-mouthed.

There was a list over a mile long of all the weird and wacky things that had happened to members of the expedition. Weird had suddenly become a regular word in her vocabulary.

But weird just didn't cover this.

"I'm sorry, I could have sworn I just heard you say that they've been infected by _fairy dust_."

Dr. Keller looked sheepish, and shrugged. "I did."

"Fairy dust?"

"Mhmm."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and mentally counted backwards from five. "How do you know it's fairy dust?"

Keller pulled a face. "Dr. McKay was rather explicit in his details of the creatures that ... put them in this state."

_Of course he was._ She could feel a headache approaching. "Are the effects permanent?"

"Not as far as we can tell. The effects seem to be settling and receding now, but I'm going to keep them in quarantine until we know for sure."

Keller tapped a few times on her portable work screen and held it up for Elizabeth to see.

She couldn't help it; she _laughed_.

Pacing around the quarantine lab were eight agitated members of her expedition. Both Colonel Sheppard and Major Lorne's teams were sneezing and speaking in ridiculously high-pitched tones.

But what really got her was their clothing.

Seven grown men, and one woman, dressed in puffy skirts and glitter.

She wondered how the hell she was going to write this one up.


End file.
